


Epic Transfiguration Duels of Ancient Times

by JackbeThimble



Category: Alexandra Quick, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackbeThimble/pseuds/JackbeThimble
Summary: The events of the Transfiguration Decathlon Challenge (AQATWA Chapter 50) as seen through the eyes of some of the other champions.
Relationships: Larry/Alexandra
Kudos: 4





	1. Magnificent Blaze vs. Seimei Kamo

Magnificent was still in the process of regaining his cool as the judge directed him to one of the circles of pebbles that had appeared on the ground. As he made his way over, quite consciously stretching his face in a grin, he reminded himself that he loved all the world's creatures equally. Even so if he ever found out who had told Professor Aaronson about him and snakes we would have to murder them.

His distraction allowed the Majokai champion to steal the initiative. Seimei Kamo quickly dipped his wand low followed by a firm ascending motion as he intoned:

_Squeamish about snakes_

_A rooster loses his perch_

_You should have worn pants_

Magnificent felt the attack before he saw it, as cold scales rasped against his bare calves. Looking down he saw that the grass at his feet had turned to dozens of colorful and poisonous-looking snakes which were making their way up his legs. He quickly moved his wand through a wide arc at shoulder level.

_You know that I dig your Haiku, brother_

_You certainly can turn a phrase_

_But whatever you hear from the chickees_

_The name isn't Rooster, it's BLAZE._

The grass surrounding his feet rippled out from his feet, the individual blades swelling, shooting upwards and budding into a very different plant before promptly bursting into flame. Seimei stumbled and Magnificent judged from the way he was hopping from foot to foot that the other wizard had not thought to take a second dose of Fire Protection Potion at lunch as Magnificent had. The potion did not protect him from the death throes of the snakes on his feet, and Magnificent felt a sharp pain in his right ankle which he did his best to push out of his mind as the snakes died.

Seimei coughed and sputtered as the circle filled with smoke of a very particular odor. He was not having much luck producing another verse but a wave of his wand conjured a deluge of water from over his head, quenching the fires at his feet but only worsening the situation with the smoke wreathing him.

For his part, Magnificent took a single deep inhalation of the smoke and held it for a minute, letting any remaining anxiety about Professor Aaronson's Cobra or the throbbing in his ankle ebb away, then he let out a deep exhalation, moving his wand in a circular pattern as he did, directing the smoke around him towards Seimei's face at high pressure. The Majokai wizard, clearly disoriented and off-balance, started to cough out:

_The mind is clouded_

_Sweet smoke is not what it seems_

_Beware the embers_

The cloud around them condensed into small, bright forms- lizards seemingly made of lava ranging from a few inches to a foot in length. As the forms condensed they darted towards Magnificent, spreading the embers where they went.

Magnificent grinned, he assumed that with the poor visibility his opponent hadn't realized that he was unaffected by the fire. Speaking clearly and moving his wand with purpose, he enjoyed the warm, tickling feeling of the blazing salamanders climbing up his body as he replied:

_I've gotta cut you off buddy_

_Time to sleep off the drug_

_Why don't you just relax_

_And give mother earth a hug?_

Seimei was still coughing when the ground beneath him opened up to embrace him. A moment after he vanished he reappeared with a pop outside the circle.


	2. Magnificent Blaze Vs. Larry Albo

Larry turned away from Quick with a smile and a final sardonic salute. His richly-deserved feeling of triumph was immediately soured when he noticed that hexed Eye-Spy hovering over the proceedings, naturally pointed directly at Quick.

_Just what she needs, more people treating her like the center of the hexed world._

He turned as the judge directed him towards his next match, pausing as he saw Harriet Isengrim stepping into his vacant spot. The New Amsterdam champion was grinning as she winked at him and raised her wand.

Larry cursed silently. There was no way Quick wasn't going to crush this cowardly cheat. He could see the headlines already: 'Spawn of Enemy Destroys already Devastated Daughter of Underhill Victim.' What about 'Central Champion Crushes Competition'? Probably page 12 again.

He sighed as the judge directed him towards a ring already occupied by the Sedona champion wearing his absurd skirt and equally obnoxious grin. Magnificent Blaze was seated on the grass as if he were at a picnic and there was a lingering odor that suggested he had started the evening's festivities prematurely. Even the fairy gardeners were flying in more lazy, meandering patterns around this particular clearing.

'Oh, sorry Curly.' He said, the smile widening by a few molars as he rose languidly to his feet. 'Just taking a breather, right?'

Larry didn't let any irritation reach his face. 'No hurry, I doubt this will take long.'

Blaze had done well enough so far to be taken seriously as an opponent, but Larry had seen him flinch when the old Professor launched a snake at him and he had overheard the BMI champion telling her friend at Lunch about catching him off his guard and nearly stunning him during the apparition challenge.

_He startles easily. Not surprising in someone with so much bluster._

Larry raised his left hand and offered the Alta California champion a duelist's salute when he had gotten to his feet, which was returned with a lazy wave of Blaze's wand. Larry wasted no more time.

_Lazy, floppy, sleepy, sloppy, Barely bothering to stand_

_Back home you think you're something big, But here you will fall by my hand_

With this Larry raised his right hand, fingers spread, and felt an odd feeling as his four silver fingers extended rapidly towards Blaze, their edges sharpening into points as they shot towards the other boy's wand arm.

Magnificent's grin vanished as his wand fell into position and he yelled ' _Protego!_ ' Larry suppressed a wince as he felt his extended fingers strike the shield charm and bounce off, but he grinned all the same. Blaze was one of his highest-ranked opponents and his defensive reflexes had just cost him precious points.

As Larry reversed the transfiguration on his fingers Magnificent brandished his wand and replied:

_Chickee problems right? Poor Curly._

_I'm sure you're feeling blue._

_But there's no need to look so surly_

_These ladies are all over you._

Larry was drawing a blank on that until he heard a familiar buzzing sound behind him. Tapping his metal fingers with his wand he transfigured them again, forming them into a wide silver shield as he turned on his heel.

Behind him, three of the fairy gardeners had sprouted extra arms and sharp fangs. Their gossamer wings were now those of large beetles, creating a grating buzzsaw noise as they zoomed towards him jaws-first. Two of the former fairies collided with his shield and bounced off, dazed while a third snuck under his guard and tried to sink it's teeth into his calf, only thwarted by the thick leather of his boot.

Larry waved his wand, transfiguring the air in front of his shield into Doxy repellent. Then he ducked behind his shield again as he saw Blaze sending a volley of shiny silver silver birds at him, likely transfigured ironwood leaves mirroring Quick's Trick.

Larry pointed his wand at Blaze again, this one would be tricky- and barely within the Decathlon rules.

_See how it's done? No charms, no tricks. Watch a real wizard fight._

_While you jump and scream like a three-year-old when mom turns off the lights._

_I don't need advice on witches from a man who wears a skirt._

_Now run away little Blaze, or your outfit will eat you first._

Blaze's kilt started to change in shape and color, shifting from Plaid to dark grey and unwrapping itself, so that it looked more like a long, dark cloak. Then, quick as a snake, it wrapped itself tightly around the radicalist's midriff. Blaze let out a gasp as air was driven from his lungs, and the folds of the ex-kilt extended towards his face like tendrils as it dragged him to the ground.

Larry was ready to end the match- his opponent was prone and being throttled by his own outfit, in no position to offer resistance as Larry prepared a transfiguration to change the ground to a steep slope and roll him out of the circle. Larry had just raised his wand when he heard a familiar scream of pain from the direction of his previous match.

Larry looked and saw Quick, pinned to the ground under a huge wolf with its jaw clamped around her arm. Her blood was spilling over the ground as the wolf reared back and dived for her throat.

Larry wasn't thinking, but his wand had turned from his opponent towards the wolf and he was on the verge of casting a revulsion jinx when Quick pulled something out of the ground.

Another scream pierced his ears, this time the sound was higher pitched and terrible, seeming to bore into his skull. Larry staggered, and he saw black on the edge of his vision for the split second before Quick slammed the mandrake's head back in the ground. The wolf fell at her side, dead or unconscious Larry couldn't tell.

Larry had barely kept his feet, and as he was regaining his balance he suddenly felt a heavy weight on his right arm. Reeling and unprepared he was pulled over onto his side and out of his circle. Looking down he saw that the fingers of his right hand, still fused together into his shield, and grown and thickened into a shape more like an anvil than a shield. The sudden weight had been enough to pull him over.

Larry looked at Blaze, who was now standing buck naked over the remains of his former-kilt, looking ragged but triumphant. A translucent, shimmering white rooster was strutting around, pecking at the torn remains of the garment. With that same idiot grin spreading over his face once more the radicalist spoke:

_I seem to have mislaid my skirt_

_So here's some more advice_

_Curly, there's a time to flirt_

_But keep your eyes on the prize_

_Watch the hippie, not the chickee_

_Or you wind up in the dirt_

_Good hunting at the ball tonight_

_But tomorrow stay alert._

Blaze gave Larry another lazy salute and strolled off, leaving his inert garment on the grass.

Larry glanced over at Quick, who was being helped to her feet by healers.

Fucking Typical.


End file.
